Companies are increasingly taking notice of how their customers are utilizing their company web sites. Companies would like to leverage knowledge of customer web activity to see what impact the activity has upon company business goals. However, companies face difficulty in gaining sophisticated knowledge about customer web activity due to the enormity and real-time nature of the web activity. The difficulty further increases when web activity information is to be analyzed and interrelated with non-internet activities, such as company advertisement campaigns or point of sale activities. The information from each source must be painstakingly sifted through in order to see how each activity affects each other and how they individually and in the aggregate affect the company's underlying business goals.
The present invention overcomes the aforementioned difficulties by providing a computer-implemented system and method for evaluating customer activity. Data about the customer activity is received and is used to generate actual data values associated with preselected business metrics. One or more business metric score cards may be generated to assess how business metrics are performing as well as what business metrics can be changed to better meet business goals.